


【仓安】2Q17 10

by fluffyandcute



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyandcute/pseuds/fluffyandcute





	【仓安】2Q17 10

<10>

大仓听得迷迷糊糊的。他以为安田又要说那些他听不懂的哲学的话了。安田握住他的手，安田的手是热的，给他送去了一些暖意。安田微微坐正了身子，好像要说一些正经的话。

 

 

虽然听上去挺不可思议的，但我说的话不是假的。你有发现吗？当你开心的时候，通常都是晴天；当你难过的时候，通常会下雨；当你内心震撼的时候，新闻上就会报道某地有地震啊洪涝啊之类的自然灾害。你创造了这个世界，一举一动和喜怒哀乐都会影响它。只要你想，就能改变它。

听上去我好像很厉害，好像是创世神。

你本来就很厉害呀。

那是不是我也可以打个响指？

不是超级英雄的电影啦！

那你呢？你也是我创造出来的吗？

不是的，我本来不属于这里，是你把我送进来的。

为什么？

 

嗯，我出了车祸被送到医院抢救，伤得很重很重。好像真的死了一次，失去了肉体的知觉，灵魂不断向上攀升。你在我边上哭得直打嗝。我想抱抱你啊，可是我做不到。但你有一种强烈的、不让我走的执念，我的灵魂就进入了你的世界，或者说，你的梦里。

 

大仓紧紧抱住安田，把耳朵贴在他的胸口上，咚咚，咚咚，心脏鲜明地跳动着。他只觉得安田在讲一个吓人的故事，吓唬他来惩罚他做的错事。

 

你是怎么知道的？死的事情啊，我创造世界或者说我在做梦的事情。

从世界的开始到毁灭，我已经看过了。开始的时候就是我们相遇的那天，结束的时候就是我出车祸的那一天。你还记得在我们相遇之前的事情吗？

嗯……EMBA之前，我做过什么来着？

 

大仓想不起来了，他的记忆变得格外暧昧和模糊，他的客户，下属，竞争对手，学生时代的同学，老师，甚至是他的朋友和家人，和那些人的记忆他都想不起来了。

 

然后呢，到了出车祸那天呢？

那一天你就慢慢想起了现实中的事情。但你好像还是不能接受，这个世界就崩溃，毁灭了。然后从我们相遇的那天重新开始。就像电脑加载一个程序，每次到99%的时候，电脑就会死机，重启，从0%开始重新加载。

 

风从敞开的窗户里灌进来，细密的雨丝也飘了进来，让沉闷的房间变得格外凉爽。

 

你经历多少遍了？

已经久到足够我认清这些事情了。

抱歉。抱歉，yasu。雨越下越大了。

哦对了！我把每一个世界编了号。现实世界里是2017年，这个世界我叫他2Q17年。每个世界的经历虽然和现实世界上大体上一致，但是每个世界之间都些许不同之处。有的差异很细微，有的很大。比如身世，是你想象出来的。这个世界我是因收购而被裁员的工会会长的儿子，上个世界我是某电影明星的儿子，上上个世界我又变成你竞争对手的私生子。每次听着你说起我的身世，我都觉得很有趣。诶？还可以这么编吗？好厉害啊。果然梦里什么都有可能发生吧。我很喜欢这种丰富的想象和藏有无限可能的不确定性。

调查报告是假的？征信社也是假的吗？父亲也是……假的吗？

对于2Q17的大仓来说，他们都是真实的。而对于2A17，2B17乃至2017的大仓来说，他们是不确定的。在梦里只有我和你是永恒存在的。还有就是什么时候交换line啊，去不去喝酒啊，谁先告白啊，这些细微的差异都会使各个世界走向不同的结局。比如有一个世界里我们提前交换了line，结果你的line被盗了，手机也丢了，好久都没有联系上。

 

 

那月亮呢？月亮为什么会有两个？

这个又说来话长了。在你的世界里，地球象征着你，月亮象征着我，准确地说，你是眼里的我。就像月亮绕着地球转，月亮因为地球的引力被牢牢地困住了一样，你也把我深深地困在你的梦里，困住你的世界里。你可以改变和影响任何人，任何事物，但你没有办法影响我，因为相对于这个世界我是一个独立的个体。你只能影响月亮。我通过观察月亮来了解你对我的感受和想法，了解这个世界的进程和走向。新月代表希望，满月象征团圆，两个月亮可能是分裂。那时候你不是一边喜欢我，一边猜忌我吗？

 

原来是这样的。虽然我没有办法影响你，但你可以先告诉我这些秘密啊。

我试过了。试过很多遍。直接告诉你的话世界会很快毁灭。改变重要的节点也会使世界崩溃。比如有一个世界是我先对你告白的，结果你后来把我甩了，说还是喜欢女人。虽然费了很多周折又复合了，但很快又到了出车祸那一天。就像地球和月亮一样，月亮没有那么强大的力量改变地球，但能影响地球，比如潮汐现象啊，大气的流动啊等等。我不能直接改变你，只能通过暗示来影响你。

 

什么暗示？抱歉，我好像一点也没有察觉到。

对你讲哲学知识，这算是一个暗示吧。尼采、萨特、海德尔格的存在主义和贝克莱、黑格尔的唯心主义，听熟悉了再知道真相后你大概就不会那么惊讶了吧。但你好像不怎么喜欢，我也得讲讲苏格拉底、柏拉图这样比较有趣味的知识。还有就是在你面前看月亮，让你早点意识到月亮的存在。

安田的暗示很成功，大仓意识到了月亮的存在，知道真相后也没有惊讶到让世界毁灭。

 

还有，只有2Q17有我的一点私心。

什么私心？

你有没有觉得告白和交往格外顺利？是我加速了交往的进程，带你去见古田桑，为你弹吉他，因为想早点和你在一起。我想和你好好地谈个恋爱，让我们交往的时间长一点，再长一点。但私心也产生了副作用，你的潜意识认为太顺利了，好像不敢相信是真的，就刻意制造了很多问题。比如把我的身世编得那么坎坷，认为我是商业间谍，觉得我和很多人做过啊之类的。

我的错，都是我的错。对不起，yasu。

没有哦，你已经很厉害了！2Q17是第一次，你意识到了两个月亮的存在。之后世界虽然在逐渐改变，但我告诉你真相后，它还是那么坚固、稳定，没有崩溃。

 

那你身体为什么那么敏感？大仓耿耿于怀。

在每个世界里，你都没有之前的记忆。可是我还有啊，身体上的记忆也是。安田有些害羞地瞥了大仓一眼，他脸红了。

诶，这么说？大仓理解了他的暗示，有些惊喜。安田经历了那么多个世界，每个世界他们都交往了，每次交往肯定也都做了很多次。

因为我吗？只有我吗？

嗯，只有你。安田耳朵红红的，却很坦诚地承认了。他的可爱和直率，让大仓更加爱他了。

 

你不记得了，现实世界里第一次有多糟糕。我疼得发抖，没有快感，你吻我说对不起。梦里你就越来越熟练了，越来越会玩了。2Q17里第一次太顺利，你还觉得我是被别人操过的。

安田委屈了。大仓想起来第一次，安田进入和室说像回到了家，他安慰自己不要紧张。进入的时候他哭了，说好幸福。

对不起。大仓吻他的鬓角。他的心脏泛酸，涩涩的，也滋生了一种莫名的嫉妒，嫉妒所有其他世界的他自己。

 

那之前的我和现在的我比哪个更好，你最喜欢哪一个？大仓收紧了搂住安田腰的手臂。

都是你啊。安田笑了。我都喜欢。

那你印象最深的性是哪一次？大仓对他咬耳朵，又说起了下流话。他以为安田会脸红，会求饶，意外地安田直率地说了出来。

 

有一次是开董事会前10分钟，在将要开会的会议室里对着门做。门没锁，外面有人走路的声音，还有人敲门，又紧张又刺激。但后来我才知道是你骗我，董事会是下一天开，那天开的是监事会。安田控诉他。

操。他这么厉害，这么会玩的吗？

 

还有就是2A17，见你的父母的时候在老家做的那次，和他们就隔了一个墙壁的距离。和室墙壁又薄，你捂着嘴不让我发出声音。爸爸喊你，你还回应了。做完我们从窗户溜走了。现在想想，动静那么大他们肯定听到了。安田又控诉他。

 

面对安田的控诉，不好意思，大仓硬了。

我错了，都是我的错，我赔给你更刺激的好不好。大仓开始吻他的脖子，手往他的下半身摸。

说实话，能玩的我们都玩过了。我不认为还有更刺激的。安田笑了，像个恶作剧的孩子。

我现在就想操你。大仓气势汹汹地说，但只一个温柔的吻落在安田的唇上。

嗯？不做吗？


End file.
